Annabeth Chase
by percyfan15
Summary: Annabeth Is the new girl in Goode High but she's not exactly like other kids.
1. Moving

-First fanfic! Enjoy! :)

RING! RING! RING! I woke up with my head on top of my desk and boxes scattered around my new room. I had just moved to Manhattan and was unpacking but fell asleep while organizing my desk. "Oh my gods I start school today!" I said to myself. I hoped out of bed and put my hair up into a ponytail then got on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. There was no time for breakfest so I ran downstairs. When I got downstairs I bumped into my stepmom. You see my reall mother is a greek godess which makes me a demigod or halfblood. But if you don't believe me that's fine with me. So I live hear with my stepmom, Hellen and my two step brothers Bobby and Matt. My only reall parent is my dad. "Well good morning to you too" she said. "Sorry first day of school don't want to be late, bye!" I ran past her and sprinted out the door.

I'm going to Goode High School. And I really hope that the school can live up to its term has already started which means that I will be the new kid. I walked up the steps of the school and into the office the princaple was talking to a lady in a striped suit probably the secratary I thought. "Excuse me" I said. The princaple looked up at me "Ah, you must be Annabeth Chase" he said." Welcome to Goode High. I'm here is your scheduele and locker number." he said "Thankyou" I said and walked out of the office.

So I set out to find my locker. Unfortunatlly my locker is right across from the boys bathroom which really sucks because it stinked, alot. "Looks like you lucked out" said a girl that had the locker next to mine. She had electric blue eyes and was wearing a navy blue grachic T shirt with black skinny jeans. "I'm Thalia Grace" she said. "Annabeth Chase" I said. "So is it always going to smell like this." I asked "Yeah most of the time. So I'm guessing your new, where are you from?" "Well I moved here from San Francisco." I said "Oh, that's cool. So whats your first class?" "Scienece" I said "Me too" said Thalia "Come on we'll walk togeather" she said

After what seemed like forever the lunch bell wrang and I walked down to the lunch room and looked for Thalia. I finally saw her waving at me from table next to the big window. So I walked over and sat down next her. There were five other kids sitting with us. "Let me introduce you to my friends." It helped that she pointed at the kids and named them. " This is Grover, Luke, Bianca, Nico and Percy." I smiled at all of them. "Guys this is Annabeth Chase."

- Review Please but no flames please! Just consructive critism!


	2. Meeting new friends

I sat beteewn Thalia and Bianca. Then there was an awkward silence. "So where are you from?" asked Percy . "I'm from San Francisco" I said. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to San Francisco!" Bianca said. " I waited for her to expain why but she just started eating her... "Bianca what is that?" I asked. "Ummmm, I don't know" she said "It looks disgusting." "Yeah get used to it all the food here is like that, slimy and gross." Thalia said "Good to Know" I said. "So all of you are friends? I asked. "Yeah, except Nico and Bianca are siblings." Thats when I realized that they kind of do look alike. Then the bell wrang and I was on my way to my next class.

"Lets see what's my next class" I whispered to myself. Oh, yes I have history I thought. I walked into the classroom and scanned the room looking for a seat. Finally I saw grover sitting at the very back of the classroom. I started walking over to him and that's when I noticed how he looked. He had a big hat on his head and had a little gottie groing from his chin. I sat down at the desk next to him. "Hi" I said. "Oh, umm, hi" he said. "So why are you sitting all the way back here?" I asked. "Well umm I just like to sit back here." "Umm ok" I said. "Listen up class!" A stern voice said from the front of the room. "Today we will talk about mytholgy" the teacher said "Ughhhh" I groaned.

"What's wrong" Grover whispered "I just know alot about mytholgy" I said "Oh, me too!" he said. I rased an eyebrow "You do?" "Uh huh" he said. Then it hit me like a million little rocks I wonder if grover is a..." "Annabeth? Annabeth?" "Huh?" That's when i realized the teacher was standing in front of me with a waiting face. "Can you or not?" "Umm I uh, what's the question?" She rolled her eyes at me " I asked if you could name all the olympian gods." "Oh yeah umm, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite and Demeter." I said with out even stuttering " Very good" said the teacher. "Now for homework tonight I would like you to type a two page essay on one of the gods or godesses." Then the bell wrang.

"Hey Grover can I talk to you" I asked " I guess so" he said "So umm about greek mytholgy how much do you know." I said "Well actually alot" he said " So I'm guessing you Know about demigods and satyrs, in the myths, right?" Grovers face got a little pale. "Um yeah why?" "I know this is gonna sound crazy but are you a satyr?" I asked. This time all the blood drained from his face. "Well uh, umm, no." he said. "You're not good at lying" I said. "Ok fine fine I am but how can you see through the mist?" "I'm a halfblood" I said his mouth dropt. "But I could not smell you scent!" he said. "Well I don't know why you could'nt but let me introduce myself I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

- Review Please and thankyou all for reviewing! :)


	3. halfbloods

"So are Thalia, Bianca, Nico, Luke and Percy halfbloods?" I asked. "Why don't you find out?" Grover said. I glared at him then I started walking down the hall looking left and right for Thalia.

But instead I saw Percy, I ran over to him. "Percy!" I called. He turned around and waited for me to catch up to him. "Hey I have a question." I said. "Yeah, what is it?" Percy said. "Well did you go to a summer camp?" I asked. "Well yeah I did." he said. "And is that where you met Grover, Thalia, Bianca, Luke and Nico?" "Uh,huh" he said. "Yes I new it!"I said. "Wait what do you know?" "That you're a halfblood." I said "What? Wait? Huh?" he said in a confused voice. "It's ok I'm a halfblood to." I said

His face looked even more confused than the last time. Then his expresion changed to curiosity. "So who's your godly parent" he asked. "Athena" I replied. "Oh my gods" He mumbled. "Who's yours" I asked. "Poseidon" he said. Oh I thought, this is awkward. Here's why our parents pretty much loath each other! "So" I said to break the silence "I got to go, bye." Then with that I turned around and ran.

After I thought I was far enough away from Percy . I whent to my locker only to find Thalia and Bianca talking. "Oh, hey Annabeth" they said togeather. "Hey" I said out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath" they asked. "I was running" I said "Why" Bianca asked. "Because I found out that Percys godly parent is Poseidon. Oh my gods, curse you ADHD! I thought. They stared at me for like two minutes. "How did you Know that!" Bianca asked. "Well Im a halfblood to, my mothers Athena." I said.

"Well then let us introduce our selves properly" Thalia said. "Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus." " Bianca Diangelo daughter of Hades." "Cool" I said.

After school we all decided to meet at Thalias house because her house was the biggest. "So Luke" I said " I know everyones godly parent except for yours, so who is it? I asked "Oh, Hermes" he said. "Oh, isn't he the god of thieves?" I asked. He smirked "Why yes he is." Luke said.

I was getting ready to leave Thalias house when Thalia tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to face her. " Yeah Thal's" I said. "Hey we're gonna have a sleep over at my house on Friday, do you wanna come?" she asked "Yes I would love too! I said. This was defiantly the best day ever!


	4. Unpacking

"Bye guys" I said. Then ran out the door. I could not believe that I made all these friends in one day! And we all actually had something incomen. I walked into my house.

"Anybody home?" I yelled.

No one answered so I went up to my room and droped on the bed and looked at the seeling.

I closed my eyes and before I new it I fell asleep.

"Annabeth, Annabeth." Someone was calling my name. But no ones home I thought. I sat up and looked at my clock. Oh my gods It's 8:30 PM. I thought. "Annabeth someone's here to see you." I realized that my dad was calling me.

I ran down staires and saw Thalia at the door. "Hey" I said "What's up?" I asked. "Well my mom through me out of the house so can I stay here tonight?" Thalia asked. "Oh, yeah sure" I said.

"Thanks" she said "No problem" I said "You can head up to my room it's the first room on the right." "Ok" she said. "Hey dad is it ok if Thalia can stay over tonight. "Yeah sure" he said. But I wasn't sure if he heard me because he was fiddling with some little plastic plane. I shrugged and headed up to my room.

That's when I realized that I still had boxes all over my room. "Crap" I mumbled as I walked into my room. "Hey, I'm sorry about the mess I still haven't unpacked everything yet" I said.

"It's fine I'll help you unpack." she said. "Thanks" I said.

"We'll start here" I said ponting to a box that was labled pictures. "K" Thalia said. I took the tape off and started taking out my photo albums.

"Ohh look at baby Annabeth" Thalia said "Hey!" I said and grabbed the photo.

"Oh, come on Annabeth it's no fun if we don't look at the pictures" She said. "Fine." I said and gave her the picture.

"Oh my gods." she said. "What?" I asked. "You're wearing pigtails." she said. I looked at the photo and we both started laughing. "Oh my gods I hate that photo!" I said. "Oh wow" she said. "What" I said

"You're wearing a big puffy pink dress in this!" She said. "I had to wear it for a wedding." I said "I hate dresses, there so uncomfortable." I said "I know, right? Thalia said. "Have you ever wore a dress?" I asked. "Well, yeah once." "But I was going to a babyshower." she said defending her self.

"But at least mine was white!" she said. We both cracked up again. Then the door bell wrang I ran down stairs still laughing. I opended the door and Grover was there. "Hey" he said H-e-y I said while laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Pi-ct-ure" I said. "Um ok" he said.

Finally I got a grip and stopped laughing long enough to talk to Grover. "Thalia texted me to get here asap." he said. I gave him a strange look "Why" I asked. "She said that I have help unpack stuff with you guys." He said. "Oh ok lets go upstairs." I said Now this should be interesting I thought.


	5. My Obnoxious Friends

**So I have not updated in a while sorry! But you can blame my teachers for that.**

I headed up stairs with grover right behind me when my phone started to vibrating.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey Annabeth it's Luke"

"Oh, hi." "So Thalia just texted me to come over your house."

"Ok" I said "But the problem is I don't know where you live." he said

"Oh! Well you know what? I'll just text you my address and then can you text Percy, Bianca and Nico and ask them to come over too?"

"Oh yeah sure thing!" Luke said. "Ok thanks! Bye."

"Bye." I headed back up stairs. When I walked in Thalia must have shown Grover the picture of me in the dress because Grover was on the floor laughing his but off when I walked in. "Annabeth never wear a dress like that again!" he said once he was done laughing.

"Well I'm sorry that me wearing a dress disturbs you so much"I said. "Apology excepted" he said. I rolled my eyes and turned to Thalia.

"Why did you text Luke and tell him to come over?" I asked. "Well I decided it wouldn't be any fun if everybody wasn't here so I texted Luke and asked to come over!" she said. "And what about everybody else?" "Well I was just guessing that he would text everyone else" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"GROVER" I yelled. He turned around with mouth full of cotton in his mouth. "Yeah" he said

"Don't eat my furniture" I complained."Oh sorry" he said blushing.

Then I heard a crash from my back yard.

I looked at Thalia who looked at me and we looked at Grover who was looking at us. We all got up and looked out my window. "OH MY GODS" I yelled. "Are you guys ok?" I asked. "Outside my window Percy Luke Bianca and Nico were sprawled out on my lawn. "UGHHHHH" they all groanded.

"Ok I'm coming outside!" I said

When I got out there they were all standing up rubbing there backs or necks. "How stupid are you guys?" I yelled. "Have you ever heard of Knocking?" I asked.

In reply I just got alot of groans.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ok come inside we have alot of unpacking to do." I said.

**OK if you Review you get the next chapter if you don't you'll still get it but it will take me lnger to update! So please review!**


End file.
